1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cylinders such as air or pneumatic cylinders, with a reciprocating piston rod therein and, more particularly, to the way in which such cylinders are mounted.
2. Background
Air or pneumatic cylinders are used in a wide variety of applications. One such application is shown in FIG. 1 in which an air cylinder 10 is shown mounted to a power clamp 14. Some examples of known power clamps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,027 to Blatt and 4,458,889 to McPherson et al., together with trade literature such as the ISI Manufacturing, Inc. brochure entitled "Power and Manuel Industrial Clamps". The cylinder is characterized by a reciprocating piston (not shown) which is slideably mounted within a sleeve 16. Suitable fluid, such as air, is applied through ports 18 and 20 in end caps 22 and 24, respectively, to cause reciprocating movement of the piston in a manner well known in the art. The cylinder 10 is typically mounted to the power clamp 14 by way of a plurality of tie rods 26 which extend through the end caps 22 and 24 and are threaded into mounting holes 28 in the clamp 14. The cylinder housing components are urged together under compression by rotating heads 30 on the outer end of tie rods 26 to screw their opposite threaded ends into the tapped holes 28.
If it ever becomes necessary to remove the cylinder 10 from the power clamp 14, the tie rods 26 are backed out of the threaded holes 28 in the clamp by suitably counter-rotating the heads 30. After the tie rod ends have been disengaged from their respective mounting holes 28, the compressive force that held all of the cylinder housing components together is no longer provided. Consequently, it is possible for the end cap 20 to actually slide off of the ends of the tie rods 26. Even if this does not happen, it would be desirable to avoid the loose connection of the cylinder housing components when it is removed from the power clamp. Such removal may be needed for replacement of the cylinder or the like.